Secretary
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Son avenir était incertain. Il l'avait toujours été depuis cet incident. Mais maintenant elle pouvait vraiment craindre pour la suite des événements. La guerre avait chamboulé l'univers entier et maintenant, Akainu était au pouvoir. La rousse regarda à nouveau sa chambre. Il était temps. Elle espérait simplement pouvoir revenir assez rapidement.
1. Chapter 1

Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur le triste spectacle qu'était désormais l'un des plus anciens et glorieux bâtiments du gouvernement mondial. Marinford n'était plus. La guerre n'avait épargné personne, je sentais encore l'odeur du sang et des cendres. Cet évènement montrait à quel point les hommes était stupide, pirates ou marines, les deux se valaient. Leur bêtise était plus grande à chaque génération, comme si les jeunes se faisaient un devoir de surpasser leurs prédécesseurs. Des milliers de vie s'étaient éteinte et tout cela pour quoi ? Un gamin qui n'avait eu que la malchance de naître comme étant le fils de l'ancien roi des pirates.

Pathétique.

« Contre-Amiral Mavelle. »

Je me retournai lentement vers la personne m'appelant. Le colonel Sharinguru, je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils en laissant un soupir m'échapper.

« L'amiral commandant en chef Sengoku vous demande. »

J'acquiesçai doucement et tourna le dos à la macabre scène. Je sentais le vent glisser sur ma peau et remontais mes lunettes avec sérieux. Mes pupilles se posèrent sur le ciel, il était clair, dégagé, comme après une tempête où peut-être nous trouvions nous dans l'œil du cyclone. Les nôtres pouvaient hurler la victoire autant qu'ils le désiraient, j'avais l'impression que nous avions perdue. Ces ignares n'avaient pas compris qu'avec la mort de Barbe-Blanche, un nombre plus qu'important de civiles étaient désormais en danger. Edward Newgate protégeait avec seulement son nom une grande partie des îles du nouveau monde. Désormais elles étaient mises à la merci des premiers abrutis venus.

J'avançais calmement, écoutant les plaintes qui pouvaient encore m'atteindre. Je détestais cela, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais plus être sur le terrain. Trop de combat inutile, de mort stupide. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas non plus faite pour les relations humaines, les livres sont plus intéressants que l'espèce humaine. Mes pas me firent arriver à destination, j'observais la pièce. Un trou avait pris place sur le mur Est. J'avais une vue imprenable sur la mer et les ruines restant de cette guerre. Mon attention fut reportée sur Sengoku, il se tenait derrière son bureau, le corps pansé à certain endroit. Lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné.

Je m'arrêtai devant lui, droite, attendant qu'il prenne la parole et me donne mes prochaines instructions. Mais le silence était bien trop pesant pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

« Vous allez démissionner. »

Ce n'était pas une interrogation, juste une constatation. Il n'était plus assez fort pour supporter la prochaine vague de piraterie. Il pourrait faire résistance un temps mais s'écroulerait comme un barrage à castor mal structuré. Ce serait catastrophique si cela arrivait.

« Vous avez déjà une idée de votre successeur ? Vous n'aurez que peu de temps pour le choisir.

_J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. Je vous laisse vous charger de la paperasse comme à l'habitude.

_Au moins les feuilles ne seront plus négligemment mâchouillé par un caprin. »

Il ne releva pas cette pique, après tous, elle était tout à fait justifiée. J'étais la secrétaire de l'amiral commandant en chef depuis presque dix ans. Ombre ayant connaissance de beaucoup de choses plus ou moins confidentielle, que ce soit des rumeurs ou non. J'étais l'une des rares personnes mis dans le secret et la confidentialité. Mon statut, aux yeux de beaucoup, était insignifiant mais moi…

_Je savais._

* * *

_**Voilà donc l'introduction de ma nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Alors, intrigué ?**_

_**Effectivement, cette fois-ci je vous ferez rester du côté de la marine. **_

_**Pour la suite des événements, les textes seront à la troisième personne. Cette mise en page n'est que pour l'introduction.**_

_**Mavelle a, comme vous pouvez déjà le remarquer, un caractère bien trempé mais sa présence au sein du gouvernement mondial est justifié.**_

_**Si elle ne vous inspire pas confiance, c'est tout à fait normal, ne le lui faites jamais.**_

_**Je vous laisse donc avec vos interrogations et vos spéculations, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par ce sera un plaisir de répondre à vos questions.**_

_**Sur ceux, Bonne soirée !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir à tous. _**

**_Je vous présente le premier chapitre de Secretary._**

**_Vous allez pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec l'héroïne. _**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

Un hurlement résonna dans la sombre pièce alors qu'une silhouette se relevait brusquement. Cette dernière ferma les yeux fortement en se repliant sur elle-même, secouant frénétiquement la tête avant de grogner. Sa peau était recouverte de sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Un cauchemar, encore. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces dernier temps. La femme resta de longues minutes à reprendre son calme, elle passa la paume de sa main sur sa tempe et reposa son regard de feu sur l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Elle se massa la nuque en soupirant fortement.

« Ça va ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers elle dans un grognement.

_Hm. »

La dénommée quitta le lit et se saisi de sa chemise pour se rhabiller. Le mâle retourna dans ses songes, il avait l'habitude. Elle lia ses boucles rousses en un petit chignon et enfila son pantalon avant de sortir de la pièce, chaussures en main. Telle une ombre, elle se glissa dans les couloirs et descendit les escaliers pour retourner à la base et se rendre dans les douches communes. Les marines la croisant la saluèrent respectueusement, depuis son affectation dans le G-2, il n'était pas rare de la voir dans cette tenue en plein milieu de la nuit. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur cette étrange femme.

Elle ne parlait à personne en dehors du travail. Ne participait à aucun entraînement et pourtant avait un grade élevé. Elle n'avait pas fait ses preuves aux yeux de la majorité des hommes. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était très libertine. Imprévisible, incontrôlable, indomptable. Peu l'appréciait, surtout qu'elle était une femme. Combien de fois avait-elle réprimandé des soldats sévèrement avant de leur faire la leçon ? Ou encore en avoir envoyé certain à l'infirmerie pour le simple fait qu'ils avaient manqué de respect à des pirates. La seule excuse qu'elle leur avait donnée était que leur situation était déjà assez critique et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de les enfoncer.

Respecter les pirates, et puis quoi encore ? Avait répliqué l'un des soldats. Pour son impertinence, il s'était retrouvé attaché à un poteau, exposé au soleil et à la faim. Autant dire que cette sanction avait déplus encore plus et la fit descendre sa cote de popularité. Komir lui-même avait souvent du mal à la faire plier à ses ordres. Comment une peste comme elle pouvait être monté si haut dans la hiérarchie ? Et surtout comment avait-elle réussis à survivre en étant la secrétaire de Sengoku ?

Evidemment, on pouvait la descendre un nombre incalculable de fois, elle n'en était jamais affectée. Vu les antécédents de la rouquine, Komit avait été très réticents en la voyant affecté dans sa base. Mais un ordre était un ordre. Il avait donc obéis au nouveau Amiral Commandant en Chef. Le point positif dans l'arrivé de la femme, jamais les dossiers, rapports et documents n'avaient été remplis aussi efficacement. Les emplois du temps aussi bien géré. Elle était efficace et organisée. Elle savait parfaitement remplir les termes de son travail. Un élément rare, il devait l'avouer.

Le Vice-Amiral sursauta en la voyant entré. Elle le salua avant de commencer sa tâche. Le blond hésitait fortement à lui donner l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant pour elle. Une employée aussi efficace était rare mais aussi entêté et irrespectueux de la marine aussi. Elle n'était là que depuis de mois et d'un côté, la paperasse administrative n'avait jamais aussi bien entretenus, de l'autre, les rangs aussi dissipé. Il grogna avant de jeter l'enveloppe devant la rouquine, cette dernière fixa la missive avec curiosité avant de poser ses yeux sur le Vice-Amiral.

« Qu'est-ce ?

_Votre nouvelle affectation. Vous êtes priée de vous rendre au G-1 dans les plus brefs délais. »

Une étincelle naquit dans le regard de la Contre-Amiral. Ses doigts prirent le papier et elle en parcourut rapidement les lignes. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pensez que j'ai le droit de décliner cette offres ?

_Je vous le déconseille vivement. Fit Komir d'une voix grave. Ces mots doivent avoir coûté cher à Akainu.

_Il m'a jeté comme une malpropre. Déclara la femme. « Je n'ai aucune utilité à garder une petite gourde sous mes ordres et ne croyez pas que vous allez pouvoir remettre les pieds dans un bureau où circule des informations confidentielle et de haute importance avant un long moment. » Mot pour mot. C'était ça ?

_Effectivement.

_Hm… Mavelle replia le papier pour le remettre dans son enveloppe et ensuite le ranger dans sa poche. Je vais le faire mariner une semaine avant de donner ma réponse.

_J'ai déjà pris la liberté de vous la confier avec une semaine de retard. De ce que mes contacts m'ont appris, il est déjà très remonté.

_Mais c'est fou, le courrier ce perd si facilement depuis la guerre de Marineford. Ironisa-t-elle en reprenant sa tâche. »

Komir soupira, alors malgré cela, elle allait tout de même rester une semaine supplémentaire. Soit. Au moins, elle pourra lui donner une avance sur la paperasse, il aurait un peu de temps avant d'être complétement perdu.

Mavelle remit ses lunettes sur son nez, s'installant à son bureau pour ensuite passer avec dextérité son stylo sur les pages blanches. Elle repensa à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu deux mois plus tôt avec l'homme de lave. Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle un instant et elle faillit casser l'objet entre ses doigts. Il avait été odieux. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot, remarque, elle lui avait facilité la tâche dans ses propos. Un coup d'œil dans ses antécédents et il n'avait plus besoin de compter sur ses doigts pour donner une raison de la virer.

Heureusement, la Contre-Amiral Tsuru veillait toujours un peu sur elle. Sans cette dame, Mavelle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau, elle aurait exécuté depuis de longues années. Mais depuis, elle avait fait ses preuves auprès de la majorité des « grands » certes pas sur le terrain mais elle avait démontré ses capacités à s'adapter dans un bureau et être une secrétaire exemplaire. Et ceux, malgré les difficultés plus qu'évidente que relevait ce poste. Par exemple, ce bovidé si cher aux yeux du bouddha qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à manger les documents d'une importance capitale, ou encore un certain Vice-Amiral qui préférait en faire sa tête et se gaver de gâteau sec aux algues au lieu de remplir ses rapports correctement, sans oublier, évidemment, les rares papiers qu'elle devait transmettre aux capitaines corsaires qu'elle avait un mal de chien à récupérer en état et un tant soit peu remplis.

Bref, la traiter d'incompétente était légèrement poussé. Certes elle était très à cheval sur ses principes. Elle ne supportait absolument pas de voir des marines déshonorer leur profession. Elle pensait que les agents du gouvernement devaient se regarder avant de traiter les pirates comme des insectes. Sinon, les marines n'étaient pas plus méritants qu'eux. Surtout que certain de ces criminels agissaient de façon honorable. Comme Shanks le roux ou Barbe-Blanche de son vivant. Certes ce n'était pas toujours très reluisant mais les résultats étaient là, aucune des îles bénéficient de leur protection n'étaient en guerre.

Et cinq jours s'écoulèrent doucement. Mavelle se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et fit craquer certaine de ses articulations avant de s'étirer. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant l'un des rapports sur son bureau. Il était incomplet et elle y voyait certaines incohérences. C'était suspect ça. Mavelle quitta sa chaise pour rechercher le dossier de l'homme ayant rédigé ce rapport et les ancien déjà fait. Ses recherches la conduire à remarquer que chacun des rapports étaient plus que défectueux. La rouquine continua ses recherches jusqu'à arriver à une terrible conclusion. Elle remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez et reprit sa cape montrant son grade.

Elle la réajusta sur ses épaules et quitta son bureau d'un pas rapide, les dossiers sous son bras. La rousse descendit jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement, un aura destructeur autour d'elle. Elle était en colère, furieuse. Les soldats s'écartèrent en l'apercevant. Un lourd silence poursuivit de murmures fila à son passage. Au court de ses deux derniers mois, depuis l'arrivée de cette femme, les marines avaient compris que lorsqu'elle déboulait ainsi, ce n'était jamais pour le bien d'autrui.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrir dans un grand grondement. Mavelle s'arrêta un instant pour trouver sa future victime. Elle le trouva en plein combat avec un autre. Evidemment, en la voyant, l'affrontement amical se stoppa. L'homme la nargua d'un sourire et d'un regard ironique. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là. A l'instant où elle avait posé pied dans le G-2, il avait su que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se fasse prendre. Mais il y a une chose dont il était persuadé, elle n'avait aucun preuve. De ce fait, elle allait être obligée de lui arracher des aveux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un seul son le trahir. Il allait la discrédité et on lui offrirait un grade pour avoir débarrassé la marine d'un fardeau comme elle. Avec ce grade supplémentaire, ses affaires seraient encore plus florissantes.

« Sous-Lieutenant Aoi !

_Contre-Amiral Mavelle. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? L'argua-t-il.

_Vos contres-rendus incomplets. Annonça la rousse en prenant les dits documents pour les lui montrer. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, en privé.

_Moi voyez-vous, je suis en pleine entrainement, je ne puis accéder à votre demande.

_Vous manquez de respect à votre supérieur.

_Vous n'avez rien montré pour que l'on vous en témoigne. Vous êtes méprisante et associable.

_Donc, si je vous bats dans un combat au corps à corps, vous avouerez vos crimes ?

_Exactement, si crime il y a. »

Mavelle fronça les sourcils, il se moquait royalement d'elle. La femme retira son manteau et sa cravate, elle mit ses lunettes dans sa poche et retroussa ses manches avant de confier ses affaires au premier venu. Le marine sourit victorieusement en la voyant entrée dans la zone de combat. L'homme plaça ses poings devant son visage tandis que Mavelle restait droite et immobile devant lui. Comprenant qu'elle n'attaquerait pas en première, il fit le premier pas.

La rousse évita son crochet sans pour autant y répondre. Elle le laissa lancer ses coups, encore et encore. Cet homme était un boxer. Elle analysait chacun de ses mouvements, de ses mouvements de pieds calculés à la force de ses points. Il avait du potentiel, quel dommage qu'il est gâché son avenir pour de l'argent. Elle avait découvert que cet homme faisait disparaître de nombreuses femmes. Il ne les tuait pas, bien au contraire, il les vendait à Shabondy par l'intermédiaire de mercenaires. La somme qui en découlait, était alléchante. Et il avait raflé la mise. Cet écart de conduite était impardonnable. C'était bafouer l'honneur de la marine ! Les dragons célestes faisaient déjà assez de dégât ! Pas besoin de rajouter des marines véreux !

« Je vais profiter de ce court entrevu pour apprendre deux, trois notions aux soldats présents. »

Mavelle saisit solidement le poignet de son asseyant et elle le fit ensuite passer au-dessus d'elle pour le plaquer avec force au sol. Se détournant de lui elle se recoiffa rapidement.

« Sachez que pour survivre dans le nouveau monde il vous faut contrôler un nombre important de chose, pour prendre des grades à partir d'un certain niveau il vous faudra maîtriser des éléments capitales. »

Aoi grimaça et se releva pour ensuite essayer de prendre Mavelle dans un étau et la broyer. La rousse le laissa faire sans broncher.

« Dans un premier lieu, il ne faut jamais dévoiler ses cartes à ses ennemis. L'élément de surprise est toujours le plus efficace. Votre camarade, en faisant étalage de sa force et en utilisant systématiquement la même technique, serait déjà mort dans le Nouveau Monde. »

La rousse donna un puissant coup dans le genou droit d'Aoi, un craquement reconnaissable se fit entendre et l'homme hurla. Elle le fit passer une nouvelle fois par-dessus elle.

« La force n'est qu'un élément dans votre jeu. Vous devez vous perfectionner en rusant. Ne sous-estimez jamais votre adversaire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais combattu devant vos yeux qu'il n'est pas fort. Profitez des faiblesses que vous offres les idiots lors d'un combat. »

Aoi se releva, son visage était marqué par une grimace douloureuse. Les soldats continuez d'observer la Contre-Amiral alors que leur camarade sortait un poignard de sa botte. Un frisson parcourut l'assembler tandis que Mavelle continuait de leur faire la leçon. Son adversaire se jeta sur elle dans un cri. Elle se retourna au dernier instant et bloqua sa main avant de lui donner une série de coup de genoux dans l'estomac avant de le rejeter un peu plus loin.

Le marine chargé de porter les affaires de sa supérieure avait par mégarde laissé tomber ces dernières au sol. Les photos, écrits et rapports étaient étalé aux yeux de tous. Curieux, beaucoup lurent ce que disait ce rapport. La colère monta d'un cran en eux. C'était quoi cet histoire ? Ils avaient beau relire encore et encore la vérité était assez difficile à avaler.

Mais le combat continuait. Personne n'avait remarqué que le Vice-Amiral Komir était entré dans la pièce accompagné d'une certaine personnalité. La rousse laissait son adversaire l'attaquer encore un peu. Avec autant d'enchaînement, il était épuisé. De l'énergie inutilement dépensé.

« Si je me souviens bien. Les crimes comme ceux-ci sont condamné par un enfermement à perpétuité dans les cellules d'Impel Down.

_Pas question, je n'irais pas ! Hurla l'homme.

_Soit. »

La femme le saisit par la nuque et après un geste sec, lui brisa la nuque, le laissant retomber mollement au sol.

« Avant de critiquer les pirates, de les condamner, regardez si les déchets ne se trouvent pas dans nos rangs. »

Deux marines furent chargés d'évacuer le corps d'Aoi. Mavelle récupéra ses affaires. Replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez et son manteau sur ses épaules. On lui redonna ses documents et un passage fut tracé par les soldats pour la laisser passer. Elle ne posa pas un seul instant ses yeux sur eux et ne rajouta rien. C'était sa justice et elle l'avait appliqué. Tsuru elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à le lui faire changer. Après tout, Mavelle avait de bonne raison de penser ainsi.

« Contre-Amiral Mavelle. Annonça Komir d'une voix grave. »

La dénommé arrêta tout mouvement pour relever les yeux et se figer. Sa pour une surprise, elle ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Derrière le Vice-Amiral se tenait Borsalino et son éternel sourire. La femme le salua respectueusement et il répondit par un petit signe. Komir les reconduit à son bureau pour plus d'intimité. L'Amiral s'assit sur un siège alors que le Vice-Amiral restait derrière son bureau.

« Bie, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Amiral Kizaru.

_Ooooh, n'ai-je pas le droit de revoir l'une des personnes les plus efficace de notre organisation ?

_... Mavelle le regardait avec incrédulité.

_Bon, l'administration de la base à prit un sérieux coup depuis ton départ. Sakazuki est au bord de la folie avec tous ces papiers. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de chose à faire. Ce qui est assez amusant à observer. Avoua le brun.

_Et ? Demanda Mavelle en s'asseyant à son tour, se servant une tasse de thèe alors que les deux hommes se servaient de café au lait.

_Il apprécierait que tu reviennes. Il t'a envoyé un courrier à ce propos.

_Je n'ai rien reçut. Mentis la rousse en portant la tasse a ses lèvres. »

L'affabulation eut le don de faire ricaner le blond révélant la vérité au haut-gradé.

« Fait attention, Mavelle, c'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, celui-ci en particulier.

_Il a tenu plus longtemps que ce que je ne l'aurais cru.

_Donc tu reviens à la base. Conclu l'Amiral.

_J'ai appris qu'il avait choisi le G-1.

_Effectivement, il veut démontrer que la marine n'a pas peur des empereurs. »

Mavelle fronça les sourcils, terminant sa tasse avant de la reposer lentement.

« J'imagine que je dois partir sur le champs.

_Effectivement. Confirma Borsalino. Après dix ans de dur labeur, ce doit être très satisfaisant de se savoir indispensable non ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit. Posant ses yeux sur Komir avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est fort dommage que nous soyons obligé de nous séparer d'elle maintenant et après aussi peu de temps.

_Certes, certes. Fit Kizaru. Nous partons dans l'heure qui suit. Préparez vos affaires Contre-Amiral. »

Mavelle se leva, le salua et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes discuter d'autre chose. Elle fila rapidement jusqu'à ses appartements, fermant la porte doucement avant de poser son regard sur ses affaires. Elle retira son manteau le temps de rangers ses vêtements dans son sac. Elle n'en avait pas énormément, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se déplacer avec facilité. Mavelle décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, elle se sentant toujours un peu sale lorsqu'elle ôtait la vie, cloporte ou pas.

L'Amiral Kizaru ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après s'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Il posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice qui ornait son dos. Il était présent ce jour-là, à l'instant où elle fut marquée à jamais. L'amiral baissa les yeux un instant avant de se poser contre le mur et l'attendre. Elle ne mit quelques minutes à sortir de sa chambre, surprise de le retrouver là. Oubliant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il l'avait oppressé un instant plus tôt, Kizaru reprit son sourire habituellement et ses gesticulations. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre la mer.

Mavelle ne fit aucune remarque, gardant son sac sur son dos. Elle réprima sa crainte en posant pied sur le pont du bateau, laissant l'un des soldats prendre ses affaires alors que Kizaru donnait des ordres. La rousse s'accouda à la rambarde, reposant ses yeux un instant sur la base puis sur l'océan. Un horizon d'une infinité beauté. Elle sourit légèrement en passant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plût. _**

**_Je dois avouer avoir été pas mal surbooqué cette semaine. _**

**_Entre le boulot et le dodo imprévue je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur mon travail._**

**_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions/reproches/suppositions/tripes où autre. _**

**_Je vais commencé dès le prochain chapitre à faire une petite rubrique pour y répondre. _**

**_Sur ce, Bonne soirée._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard accumulé._**

**_Gros merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction._**

**_Tender Lady est en ce moment même en plein travaux pour qu'on puisse le terminer le plus vite possible._**

**_Bref, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

* * *

La tâche était à peine visible, juste un petit point imperceptible à l'horizon. Un sentiment de satisfaction montait graduellement dans l'esprit de Mavelle. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le G-2 mais elle éprouvait un soulagement à l'idée de rentrer dans le lieu qu'elle pouvait appeler « chez elle ». Elle entendit les pas de Kizaru s'approcher d'elle, sa démarche nonchalante était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Mavelle-chan, il n'y a pas de problème si je te laisse le commandement ?

_Pourquoi une telle question ?

_J'ai à faire autre part. On m'a juste demandé de veiller à ce que tu montes sur ce navire. Vu la distance avec l'île, tu ne survivrais pas si tu y allais à la nage.

_Hm.

_Je n'ai aucune crainte concernant la traversée. Toi, tu t'en sortirais avec brio mais j'ai quelques appréhensions concernant les hommes à bord. Je te prierais de les ramener tous indemnes jusqu'à destination. »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Le brun se dissipa rapidement dans de petits rayons de lumière, laissant la femme seule aux commandes du bâtiment de guerre. Les soldats furent un peu déstabilisés de ce changement mais aucun ne fit de remarque, regardant la silhouette de leur supérieure se déplacer et s'installer avec nonchalance à une table mise à sa disposition. Elle se saisit de son bouquin, il allait sans aucun doute s'écouler de longues journées avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Elle espérait que cette traversée serait calme et sans embûches.

Mavelle releva le nez de son bouquin en entendant l'un des hommes hurler. Évidemment, cela aurait été bien trop facile. Elle posa son regard un instant sur l'énorme monstre marin qui venait de surgir de l'océan. Il possédait une tête semblable à celle d'un rat mais il avait, de toutes évidences, de puissants tentacules. Il avait déjà commencé à monter sur le bâtiment et envoyé plusieurs hommes à la mer d'un seul mouvement.

« Contre-amiral Mavelle ! Que faisons-nous ?! Hurla un marine alors que la panique gagnait ses compères. »

La dénommée le jaugea un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Débrouillez-vous. Faites preuve d'initiative. Annonça-t-elle simplement en buvant une gorgée de café. »

Un hurlement d'indignation parcouru l'assemblé à cette déclaration, Mavelle n'y prêta guère attention, reposant sa tasse avant de replonger dans sa lecture. La créature laissa un cri strident se faire entendre. Plusieurs marines plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour limiter ce son abominable. Ils n'arrivaient pas à concevoir qu'elle n'allait pas les aider. C'était pourtant leur supérieure ! Elle devait veiller sur le bien-être de l'équipage ! Le bois du mat craqua lorsque le monstre enroula l'un de ses bras autour.

Et au milieu de ce désordre, la rouquine n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son ouvrage, tournant lentement les pages en buvant régulièrement dans sa tasse. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas réagir plus et qu'il était de leur devoir à eux de se protéger et de préserver le bateau, les hommes commencèrent à harponner la créature. Le sang commençait à couler mais aucun ne baissait les bras. Dès que l'un d'eux tombait à l'eau, il était remonté et retournait harceler la créature. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement l'animal tomba raide mort sur le pont.

« Au moins ça nous fera à manger pour ce soir. »

Lentement, ils se retournèrent vers leur supérieure. Mavelle avait les pieds sur la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son livre sur ses jambes et sa tasse dans sa main. Elle faisait très légèrement balancer sa chaise sur deux pieds, regardant le futur repas d'un regard détaché, vide. Le souffle court, la peau recouverte de sueur et la rage plus grande que jamais, ils hurlèrent d'indignation et de frustration contre la rousse. Comment avait-elle pu rester passive dans cette situation ?! Leurs hurlements agacèrent rapidement Mavelle qui fronça des sourcils, les faisant taire d'un regard.

« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous protéger vous-même alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Mon boulot consiste à vous surveiller et à intervenir en cas de grand danger. Ce n'était pas le cas, la preuve, vous êtes tous vivants et le monstre marin est mort. Maintenant, les blessés, vous allez à l'infirmerie, les autres découpez moi ça et réparez les dégâts ! »

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton et cela en fit frémir plus d'un. C'était presque comme une menace. Non, s'en était clairement une. Ils obéirent docilement alors qu'elle laissait une nouvelle fois sa tasse sur le côté. Elle s'étira langoureusement avant de desserrer sa cravate et regarder le soleil se refléter contre la mer. De son point de vue, c'était ses derniers jours de vacance. Elle frissonna en imaginant simplement les tonnes de dossiers en retard qui attendait patiemment son retour. Une grimace naquit sur ses lèvres et elle chassa ces sinistres pensés d'un mouvement de tête.

Ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans un bureau avec l'intention de tout ranger correctement. Elle avait vingt et un ans. Son dos était encore fraichement cicatrisé et ses cauchemars présents chaque nuit. Tsuru se tenait devant elle, depuis le début, la vieille dame ne s'était jamais retournée pour la regarder et cela la perturbait. La porte s'ouvrit et elle hésita à entrer, craintive. Elle détailla les lieux un instant avant de recevoir une pile de dossiers dans les mains. Avec maladresse, elle reposa ses yeux sur son ainée.

« Tu me dois une grosse faveur Mavelle-san. Il est certain que pour l'heure, ton retour sur le terrain serait extrêmement mal vu. En attendant, tu vas devoir apprendre à servir la justice autrement. »

Elle avait acquiescé doucement, ses boucles rousses suivant le mouvement entre ses omoplates. S'était suivit de nombreuses semaines de dur labeur à écouter, rectifier et apprendre sous les sages conseils de la dame. À devenir parfaitement apte à entretenir une organisation correctement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, personne ne lui faisait confiance et c'était bien à contrecœur que les amiraux de l'époque lui tendaient leurs rapports.

Garp avait été le plus conciliant, le premier à lui faire confiance. Sa naïveté lui avait fait cracher pas mal de confidentialité sans le faire exprès. Il y avait eu ensuite Kizaru, lui n'avait mit que très peu de temps à commencer à lui parler avec gentillesse, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait appris que le brun avait été présent lors de l'incident. Aokiji dormait tellement qu'il ne fit plus vraiment attention à sa présence au bout d'un moment. Zéphir avait été très compréhensif, lui-même avait vécu un évènement aussi traumatisant. Quand à Sengoku, ce fut difficile mais pas insurmontable.

Contrairement à Akainu. Certes il reconnaissait la qualité de son travail mais il restait extrêmement méfiant. Même maintenant.

C'était donc une petite vengeance tout à fait satisfaisante de se faire rappeler à son poste. Encore plus par cet énergumène. Mavelle referma son livre dans un claquement sec avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Elle les jaugea, rapidement avant de soupirer, sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le niveau d'un bon colonel et encore, elle était gentille. Les marines frissonnèrent en sentant son regard dans leur dos. Tous évitaient soigneusement son regard.

Las, elle se releva et entra dans sa cabine. Plus que quelques jours désormais la séparait de sa place légitime. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et elle n'allait rien laisser contrecarrer son plan.

« C'est une blague ?

_Non. Contre-amiral Mavelle. Lors de l'abordage les coques se sont frôlées et la nôtre a été percée. Nous devons nous arrêter sur la prochaine île si nous ne voulons pas faire naufrage.

_Et le navire ennemi ?

_Il a coulé, Madame. »

La femme mordilla la pointe de l'ongle de son pouce avec agacement, jurant entre ses dents. La peste soit-il !

« Bien, faite donc cap sur la prochaine île. » Elle se retourna vers les pirates. « Croyez-moi, je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir attaqué ce bâtiment. »

S'en suivirent pour l'équipage pirate de longues et douloureuses heures d'atroces souffrances. Sa colère la rendait que plus irritable, comment avaient-ils put oser la retarder !? C'est l'esprit enragé qu'elle s'accouda contre la rambarde en croquant sa pomme à pleine dent. Bon, l'avantage c'était que la prochaine destination était Water Seven, le bâtiment allait être parfaitement réparé, voir amélioré. Ils arriveraient sur l'île en début de nuit.

La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, c'était sous couverture pour y déposer quelques agents. Et elle avait profité de la compagnie de l'actuel maire plus qu'agréable. Évidemment, il ignorait toujours son statut officiel. Après tout, harceler un homme pour la crainte qu'il ait entre ces mains les plans d'une arme antique… ridicule. Jusqu'à l'arrivé des chapeaux de paille. Iceburg était très ingénieux, en devenant une figure publique controversée, personne ne pouvait le faire disparaitre. Et elle était très curieuse sur le projet qu'il avait commencé à mettre en place pour le bien de l'île. La faire flotter. Ça promettait beaucoup de choses très intéressantes.

Elle humecta ses lèvres d'un mouvement de langue avant de s'écarter du bord et regarder ses hommes, elle les voyait descendre et remonter de la cale au pont, la plus part du temps, trempé jusqu'aux os et mort de froid. Mais s'ils ne faisaient pas l'effort de reboucher un minimum les trous, c'était le naufrage assuré. Bien entendu, l'équipage ne manquait pas de lui lancer quelques regards courroucé au passage. Elle était gonflée, celle-là. Mais bon, ils étaient vivant majoritairement parce qu'elle était finalement intervenu. Personne n'irait dire qu'elle était faible, à elle seule, elle avait éclaté les pirates sans parler du sort qui leur fut réservé à la suite de l'annonce du retard.

Le bâtiment militaire arriva à destination assez tard. Les hommes étaient gelés et Mavelle impeccable, s'ennuyait ferme. Paulie, le chef de chantier grogna pas mal en maudissant ces chiens du gouvernement. Les charpentiers commençaient doucement à examiner le bateau alors que la rouquine faisait le contrerendu de ce qui avait causé les dégâts. Ce n'était pas joli mais tout de même réparable.

« Eh bien, encore du boulot de nuit, c'est une habitude chez le gouvernement ? Fit une voix dans le dos des agents. »

La voix était un peu plus grave que dans ses souvenirs mais toujours aussi onctueuse.

« Qui sait, Iceburg-kun. Répondit-elle en se retournant. Heureuse de te revoir. »

Le bleu écarquilla les yeux de surprise, balbutiant un peu avant de se reprendre et laisser un soupire s'échapper. La rousse haussa simplement les épaules lorsque son second l'interrogea d'un regard. Elle continua de donner des ordres avant de demander conseil pour un bon hôtel où passer la nuit confortablement. Mais la main d'Iceburg venant lui saisir le bras empêcha toutes réflexions plus poussées. Son regard sévère voulait bien dire qu'il aimerait bien avoir une discussion sérieuse.

C'est donc assez curieuse qu'elle fut conduite dans les quartier privée du maire, ces hommes furent envoyé à l'hôtel sans plus de précision avec quartier libre. Le bleu alla directement se servir un verre de whisky, lui en proposant un par politesse qu'elle accepta.

« He bien, tu as encore pris en importance. Dit-elle en passant devant la cheminé recouverte de quelques photos.

_Effectivement, je suis surpris de te savoir marine. Tu n'en avais absolument pas la mentalité lorsque je t'ai rencontré. D'où te viens cette inspiration ?

_Je le suis depuis vingt-trois ans. »

Il fronça les sourcils en la fixant avec intensité.

« Donc, je n'étais qu'une mission.

_Absolument pas. Je venais juste déposer les CP9 et j'avais décidé de me faire plaisir.

_Tu savais qui j'étais.

_Non, enfin, je savais qui était Iceburg. Moins l'homme avec lequel je me faisais plaisir sur l'instant. Je l'ai appris le lendemain en lisant les actualités de l'île. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura la rousse en s'approchant d'une décoration design se mouvant lentement.

_Ne touches pas, c'est fragile.

_Hm. C'est vrai que tu as l'intention de faire flotter Water Seven ?

_Qui t'en as parlé ? Le gouvernement à l'intention de mettre la main sur mon projet ?

_Quel paranoïaque. C'est juste par curiosité que je demandais ça. Pour l'heure, le gouvernement ne te surveille plus autant, ton ami a très bien détourné l'attention de ta personne. À part les agacer avec brio, tu ne fais pas grand-chose.

_Alors que fais-tu donc ici ?

_Le hasard, tu connais ? Nous avons été attaqués par des pirates et notre coque a été amochée. Mavelle but son verre avant de reporter son regard sur le bleu. »

Iceberg continuait de la jauger avec sérieux avant de soupire et de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la cerner. Déjà il y a cinq ans elle était spéciale et maintenant, ça n'avait pas changé. Il avait été assez vexé en se réveillant le lendemain et trouver une place vide à ses côtés. Il eut une petite moue boudeuse avant de passer son index sur le rongeur dans sa poche. Puis prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il se décrotta le nez devant la femme.

« Berk, tu pouvais pas te retenir.

_Non, j'avais envie. Bon, alors c'est vraiment le hasard qui nous réunis.

_Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, le gouvernement mondial a d'autre chat à fouetter.

_Et toi dans tout ça ?

_Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne suis qu'une simple secrétaire. »

Le bleu soupira une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à comprendre.

« Les réparations vont durer combien de temps ?

_De ce que j'ai vu deux ou trois jours. »

La rousse jura rapidement avant de grogner et se poser sur le fauteuil en face du maire. Akainu allait la tuer sur place lorsqu'elle arriverait. S'il la laissait poser pied à terre évidemment. Elle mordilla le bord de son verre en réfléchissant. Bon, il l'avait quand même fait venir, il n'allait pas la tuer, en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir fait son travail.

« Alors à part cette surprenante découverte sur le fait que tu sois marine, il y a d'autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

_Comme ?

_Un mari ? Des enfants ?

_Je n'ai que trente-cinq ans, je ne vois pas l'utilité de me coltiner un homme et un braillard.

_Pas très joyeux.

_Autant que toi, je suis liée à pas mal de chose.

_Certes. Dis-moi, ça m'intrigue maintenant mais, Rob Lucci, il me semble t'avoir aperçut avec lui avant que nous…

_Oh, t'as une bonne mémoire dit donc. C'était moi qui étais chargée de les emmener ici. Après, je me suis juste fait plaisir.»

Iceburg n'esquissa aucun autre geste. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment avant que la rousse ne se décide à aller à l'hôtel. Pas besoin de réfléchir, le danger restait toujours présent. Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être impliquée dans une affaire comme celle-ci, bien trop gênante. Dans un autre contexte, elle serait sans doute tombée très amoureuse de lui et se serait laisser charmer mais l'un dans l'autre, leurs situations respectives ne leur permettaient pas ce genre d'écart affectif.

Le bateau fut mis à l'eau comme convenu deux jours plus tard. Mavelle inspecta le travail effectué avec satisfaction, mieux qu'auparavant. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer. Elle remercia et salua chaleureusement les charpentiers avant d'hurler des ordres à ses hommes et quitter l'île pour le G-1 le plus rapidement possible. Le retard était désormais trop large pour garantir leur sécurité. Même pour la rouquine. Surtout, pour la rouquine.

« Bienvenu Contre-amiral Mavelle. Votre venue était très attendu.

_J'en ai eu vent. J'imagine que je suis conviée à rejoindre l'Amiral Commandant en Chef dans les plus brefs délais.

_Effectivement. Fit Brandnew.

_Contente de te revoir. Déclara Mavelle avec un sourire.

_De même, je n'arrive plus à voir mon sol avec toute la paperasse accumulée. »

Seigneur, songea Mavelle, le travail risquait d'être long et de prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle allait devoir s'armer de patience à coup sûr. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû faire autant retarder son retour, quoi que, ce n'était pas totalement volontaire. Des soldats récupérèrent ses affaires rapidement alors que le vert la conduisit comme convenu à leur supérieur commun. La secrétaire regardait le décor avec scepticisme. C'était sombre, même pas un brin de lumière. À l'image du « boss » actuel de l'organisation. Très peu chaleureux, dur.

Brandnew s'arrêta alors devant la porte après plusieurs minutes avec une petite grimace.

« Il est derrière les colonnes de papier carbonisées.

_Encore du travail supplémentaire pour moi. Soupira la femme.

_On t'attendait tous avec impatience. La situation est devenue ingérable. Que ce soit de notre côté ou avec celui des corsaires. Tu es bien la seule à obtenir un minimum de coopération. »

Le sourire de Mavelle fut éblouissant. Bien, il était temps pour elle d'affronter le grand méchant loup. Elle remercia son collègue d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la chaleur. Étouffante. Utilisa sa main comme éventail en glissant son index et son majeur dans le nœud de sa cravate pour la défaire. Il ne connaissait pas les fenêtres ? Ou même la climatisation ? Elle allait mourir de chaud ici.

Sans parler de l'odeur. Le cigare à plein nez. Une infection mais elle allait devoir s'en accommoder pour l'heure. Ce n'était plus Sengoku qui était au pouvoir et elle commençait à le regretter très légèrement. Déjà, lui ne l'aurait pas expulsé à l'opposé de Grand Line. Doucement, comme un animal progressant en territoire ennemi, elle avança. Évitant les piles de papiers encore indemnes. Après un moment, elle entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'une plume crissant sur du papier.

Il était là, plus imposant que dans ses souvenirs. Plus menaçant également. Sa casquette cachait ses yeux pour l'heure. Mavelle s'arrêta devant le bureau et le salua respectueusement comme le voulait le protocole. L'homme de lave resta silencieux, continuant son travail avant de reposer l'objet dans le porte-plume et relever très lentement les yeux.

« Contre-amiral Mavelle. »

Durant un bref instant, la rousse songea que peut-être, elle aurait dû rester au G-2. Elle le sentait, elle allait en baver comme jamais.

* * *

**_Voilà ! _**

**_Mavelle vous plaît toujours autant ?_**

**_Oui, elle va en baver. Je vais essayer de toucher à tous ce qui a changé dans la marines durant l'ellipse._**

**_S'il y a quelques choses que vous aimeriez voir, dîtes le moi, je me ferais une joie de les glisser dans les textes._**

**_J'essaierais d'intégrer les personnages que vous aimeriez voir._**

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Neiflheim: Effectivement, c'est normal qu'elle te rappel Kalifa, il y a une réponse à cela qui sera découverte un peu plus tard.

Subliime : Moi aussi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction dessus mais il faut dire que c'est assez compliqué de le faire. La raison est simple, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de détail dans le manga sur ce groupe. On est plus dans le monde de la piraterie ! (Je ne m'en plaindrais pas. ^^)

La vague folle : Merci, moi je vais bien ^^ un peu fatigué mais la forme. Et toi ?

Chesca-Shan : Ce n'est qu'un début pour ce cher Sakazuki. Mais il lui rendra bien la pareil. Courageuse ou suicidaire ? Bonne question. Les deux ? Où peut-être qu'elle aime bien se divertir avec des jeux dangereux. J'aime bien Borsalino moi aussi, il est amusant et me rappel un peu mon oncle. C'est peut-être pour ça... Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, on va le revoir.

_**Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Après avoir passé ma journée à détapisser mon couloir et mes escaliers, m'être cassé la figure dedans à plusieurs reprises et récolté pas mal de bleues. Après avoir fait tombé mon précieux portable à trois reprises sans faire attention. Après avoir réussi à atteindre mon ordinateur dans une chambre impeccablement bien rangé pour une fois. J'ai réussi à poser la dernière ligne de ce chapitre !**

**Applaudissement ! **

**Larmes-Noire (moi-même) est fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de Secretary ! **

**Avec un petit lemon à la fin et croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas vous douter de son amant avant d'avoir atteint cette partie !**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que le chapitre n'est pas corrigé avant de recevoir des plaintes sur ce sujet. **

* * *

Sept jours. Cent soixante-huit heures. Dix-mille quatre-vingt minutes. Le temps total qu'elle avait mis pour ranger et trier tous ce fatras. Et encore, elle n'avait pas finis de rattraper le retard. Le travail accumulé lui prévoyait au moins six mois de dur labeur, sans parler de quelques enquêtes à faire sur place. Bon, pour cela, elle allait pouvoir refourguer les plus simples à d'autres. Mais en attendant, c'était presque décourageant, heureusement qu'elle avait appris à aimer son métier. Elle admira cette pièce désormais vidé des trois quarts de paperasse.

« Mavelle. Fit l'homme de lave en déposant une nouvelle pile de dossier sur son bureau. Convoquez-moi ces personnes.

_Maintenant ? »

Le regard courroucé du brun répondit à sa question, oui, maintenant. Remettant ses lunettes d'un mouvement de main, elle attrapa le premier document et fut assez surprise. Sceptique, elle continua d'en lire quelques-uns alors que l'Amiral Commandant en Chef repartait. La rousse avait beau regarder encore et encore, il n'y avait que des chasseurs de primes dans le tas. C'était intrigant. Elle reconnaissait très bien les noms de certains, tous très forts avec une marge d'erreur sur les captures de criminels. Pourquoi demander de les réunir tous ici ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Il devrait s'occuper des postes d'Amiraux vacant plutôt que des chasseurs de primes. Marmonna-t-elle. »

Dans un premier temps, elle allait devoir les positionner. Donner l'alerte à toutes les bases marines. Ce qui lui manquait c'était une raison pour les convoquer, on ne pouvait pas demander à des hommes aussi dangereux de venir parce qu'on le désirait. Tous penseraient à un piège pour les tuer. A juste titre, elle-même ne prendrait pas la peine de faire un pas dans leur direction. Akainu n'ayant rien précisé, elle allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination.

Elle sursauta prit d'une hypothèse assez censé. Peut-être les faisait-il convoqué pour leur donner les avis de recherches des criminels. Ceux s'étant évadés d'Impel Down durant la guerre de MarinFord. Les cinq grincheux avaient demandé de ne pas ressortir leurs avis de recherches mais envoyer des chasseurs de têtes n'était pas désobéir. De plus, ces criminels avaient déjà fait pas mal de dégâts notables. Elle avait encore une pile de dossiers à ce sujet.

Mavelle avait déjà envoyé quelques hommes sur chacune des îles concerné pour avoir des informations sur la situation globale. S'éventant rapidement avec une des feuilles, elle quitta la pièce et partit directement dans le bureau de Brandnew, elle grogna en voyant que quelques-unes des missives portaient encore la marque de la main d'Akainu. Elle eut un frisson en repensant à l'entretien qu'elle avait eu lors de son retour. Terrifiant. Mavelle aurait adoré le taquiner un peu mais une fois en face de cet homme, elle avait préféré se retenir. Elle tenait tout de même à la vie.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, la rousse avait été chaudement conseillée de commencer à faire son boulot sans délai. Sa chambre, elle n'avait pu la voir que quelques heures à peine, la fatigue commençait à ankyloser ses muscles et son esprit. D'où le nombre non négligeable de café qu'elle ingurgitait depuis un long moment. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler pour l'heure. Sans doute un monstre sans vie et peu présentable. Elle arriva finalement à destination et toqua.

« Oh, putain ! S'écria Brandnew en la voyant. »

Le vert broya la tasse dans sa main en ayant un mouvement de recul.

« Chaleureux accueille. Fit sombrement la rousse avec une voix d'outre-tombe qui terrifia un peu plus l'homme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

_Akainu… Il me fait bosser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de manger ou tout simplement d'aller au toilette.

_Bien, et que viens-tu faire ici ?

_ Je dois te donner ça, ce sont des chasseurs de tête, les plus performants. Il faut les convier au QG.

_Ah. La rousse commençait à faire demi-tour, elle avait encore du pain sur la planche. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le projet militaire mondiale j'imagine.

_Le quoi ? Demanda Mavelle en se retournant. Là, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

_ Le projet militaire mondial. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_J'ai quelques vides dans mes informations. Akainu ne me laisse pas approcher des réunions confidentielles. Je peux avoir une explication ?

_Ce n'est pas ton travail, Mavelle. Si Akainu ne t'a pas mis dans la confidence alors c'est que tu n'as pas à l'être.

_S'il ne me met pas dans l'affaire c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas et qu'il est trop fier pour reconnaitre ma valeur. Grogna-t-elle.

_Dis donc, t'es d'humeur massacrante.

_Evidemment ! Avec Sengoku je pouvais faire comme il me plaisait, je savais tout ! Rien ne m'était caché et de ce fait j'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau, je réglais certaine chose avant même qu'elles n'aient lieu !

_Je le sais très bien ça. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Sengoku était assez sceptique lorsque tu le faisais, surtout que tu pouvais disparaitre des semaines avec de brèves et surprenantes apparitions dans des endroits et avec des personnes toutes aussi inattendu. Riches, pauvres, crapules, pirates ! Marchand véreux et encore, je ne parle pas du marchand d'esclaves.

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce que le gouvernement mondial veut cacher. Tu trouves ça normal que les dragons célestes aient l'autorisation d'acheter des personnes pour en faire comme bon leur semble ?

_Mavelle, St Miosgard n'a toujours pas digérer ce que tu lui as fait.

_Et alors ?

_Méfie-toi. Il peut faire comme il lui chante. Sengoku et Kong ont peut-être réussi à le calmer la dernière fois mais encore un truc comme cela et tu finiras esclave toi aussi. »

Elle savait très bien cela. Depuis le temps que sa liberté tenait sur un fil. Encore une histoire qui lui avait laissé une marque indélébile. Mais son geste avait été justifié, ce porc avait envoyé une dizaine d'enfants dans une forêt et les avait pris en chasse pour s'amuser. Le plus vieux avait alors à peine neuf ans. Elle avait réussi à tous les sauvés discrètement, mais c'était fait surprendre juste après. St Miosgard avait demandé à ce qu'elle rembourse cette perte non négligeable, c'était tout de même une précieuse collection de mioche, une collection qui avait coûté chère !

Au final, elle s'était fait passé à tabacs mais s'en était sorti grâce à Kong même si ce fut de justesse. Le plus humiliant avait été de devoir demander pardon à cet enfoiré, de plus, à genoux presque obligée à lui baiser les pieds. Brandnew vit très bien sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Bref, je vais envoyer tout ça, j'imagine que tu vas faire ta petite enquête.

_Tout à fait. Pas question d'être mise à l'écart.

_J'ai aussi pris connaissance du fait que tu recherchais où était Aokiji.

_C'est un ami, je veux juste m'assurer de son bien-être. Il reste un ami, que ça déplaise à Akainu je m'en contre-fiche.

_Tu lui passeras mes salutations si tu arrives à le croiser.

_Crois-moi, je ne le lui laisse pas le choix. »

Le vert ricana en se saisissant de l'escargophone. Mavelle pour sa part préféra prendre l'air, le besoin s'en faisait sentir surtout que la fenêtre de son bureau était coincée. Sachant que son bureau était voisin à celui de l'Amiral Commandant en Chef, qu'il dégageait tout de même une chaleur très intense, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une sauna depuis sept jours.

Sentir le vent sur ses joues lui fit un bien fou, heureusement qu'elle avait une petite vue sur l'océan, l'odeur salé était salvatrice. Elle s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre avec un doux sourire, profitant de cet instant de répit. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, en pensant en « bien ». Il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait envie de satisfaire, malheureusement, elle était coincée ici. Et elle avait mis un point d'honneur sur une chose, jamais des collègues. Jamais ! C'était pris de tête à coup sûr.

Elle s'étira paresseusement avant de se ré-appuyer sur la barrière de la terrasse. Et être ensuite emporté dans le vide par la même occasion. Eh oui, le métal avait cédé après des décennies de bons et loyaux services. Et il avait fallu que sa tombe sur elle. Mavelle sentait le vide, elle avait les yeux écarquillés tentant de se rattraper au vide alors qu'un cri lui échappait. A chaque instant, la crainte de sentir le choc du sol sur son corps lui broyait les tripes. Mais l'impact n'eut jamais eu lieu.

* * *

L'amiral Commandant en Chef avait eu une dure journée. Une très difficile. Entre les réunions et les différents appels importants… Supporter les caprices de ses ingrats de dragons célestes et le pire du pire… Entendre les crises de nerfs de cette rousse…

C'était sans doute ça le pire. Elle. Mavelle Ross. Toutes les cinq minutes elle jurait, grognait et envoyait un nombre important de papier valser sans oublier les nombreuses plaintes qu'elle marmonnait pour elle-même. Le pire était sans doute son arrogance et ce petit sourire qu'elle affichait lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Ça le mettait hors de lui mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer comme il en a l'habitude avec ceux qui l'agace. Oh non, c'était bien ça le problème, elle avait belle et bien les qualités nécessaire pour l'aider dans sa tâche et personne ne la surpassait dans ce domaine. Pas même Tsuru qui avait refusé catégoriquement de venir mettre un pied ici.

Il s'accordait donc une petite pause. Depuis qu'il avait obtenus ce poste il n'avait plus une minute à lui, maintenant que Mavelle était là, il pouvait le faire. Il avait donc prit la décision de faire une petite chasse au pirate pour se défouler un peu. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu c'était ça. Le cri de surprise et la barrière de métal s'écrasant juste à côté de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour réceptionner la personne qui tombait.

Elle.

Encore.

Et.

Toujours.

Alors que la rousse restait contractée, terrifiée par cette chute mortelle, priant pour avoir la vie sauve sans se rendre compte un instant d'où elle se trouvait, lui commençait doucement à bouillir intérieurement. C'est la température élevée qui fit rouvrir les yeux à la demoiselle en détresse. Et elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant découvrant l'identité de son « prince charmant ».

« Oooooooh. Fit la voix grave de Borsalino. Alors la légende est vraie. La femme de notre vie tombe réellement du ciel. »

Sur cette phrase, Sakazuki lâcha la rousse sans plus attendre. Mavelle laissa un nouveau cri lui échapper alors qu'elle percutait le sol douloureusement. Akainu passa eu dessus d'elle pour continuer son chemin sans un regard à la secrétaire. Mavelle grogna en saisissant la main salvatrice de Kizaru.

« Eh bien, il est d'humeur massacrante.

_Sans blague. Ironisa la rousse en se relevant avant de s'épousseter.

_Mavelle-chan, tu ne m'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

_C'est un tyran, ça fait sept jour que je ne dors que deux heures par nuit. Je peux à peine entre apercevoir ma salle de bain !

_Aaaaah, il est comme ça. Dis-toi qu'une fois finis, il te laissera tranquille tant que tu es efficace.

_Kizaru, je t'ai couvert un nombre incalculable de fois avec tes rapports et sur certaines destructions que tu as fait ou encore certains pirates que tu as laissé libre malgré ta position…

_Hmmmm, navré mais je ne peux vraiment rien. C'est Akainu. Tu auras juste, plus de travail pendant un temps. Tous ce que je pourrais faire c'est essayer de le calmer si tu n'es plus là à notre retour.

_Marché conclu. Annonça Mavelle en repartant en courant vers son bureau. »

Kizaru la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Il se gratta le menton en fronçant les sourcils. Il aurait peut-être dû tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre aux attentes de la rousse. Bah, il ferait comme il pourrait. Il avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de se faire pardonner d'elle. En entendant l'homme de lave le héler il partit sur le pont.

« Tu es toujours aussi maladroit.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Comme d'habitude. Aaaalors ? Par quoi commençons-nous ? »

* * *

« Voici les lettres pour les promotions avec tout le nécessaire. Là se sont les finances et pour ça c'est les rendez-vous important à lui transmettre. La pile là-bas c'est à lui faire signer et je les remettrais aux destinataires à mon retour. Voilà. »

Brandnew hochait vaguement la tête en papillonnant des yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« Mais, tu vas vraiment partir ?

_Ouais, je reviens dans trois jours. Le bureau est vide, j'ai même pris un peu d'avance.

_Mais Akainu est partit i peine six heures. Ça fait sept jours que tu t'enfonces dans la paperasse et là en six heures tu as tout bouclé.

_Ouais, c'est ce qui s'appelle mettre la patate. Allez, courage pour affronter le chien rouge.

_Mavelle ! »

Mais rien à faire, elle était déjà loin. Elle avait déjà tout prévu, rentrer, dormir, se reposer et reprendre des forces avant d'aller se faire un peu plaisir. De plus, elle pourrait peut-être aller à la pêche aux informations. C'est donc avec un grand sourire, qu'elle débarqua sur la première île qui lui plût. Elle s'était préalablement débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait prouver son appartenance à la marine avant d'entrer dans la première taverne proposant des chambres. Bien sûr, elle aimait son travail mais il valait mieux laisser les preuves de côté lorsque des pirates traînaient tout prêt et qu'elle était seule. Principalement pour une autre raison également. Aucun pirate n'avait jamais vu son visage et l'anonymat était très arrangeant. Pas de prise de tête et pas de risque de se faire tuer juste pour son appartenance à la marine. Le troisième point était plus personnel.

Les pirates étaient assez habille de leurs mains.

Mais pour l'heure elle avait d'autre chose à satisfaire. C'est donc, le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi qu'elle se réveilla en pleine forme, reposé et avec un visage humain. La rousse fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Elle put alors admirer le village sans les désagréments que provoquait le sommeil.

Son choix n'avait pas été trop hasardeux. Cette île offrait un magnifique spectacle nocturne. Banal comme tous au premier abord, quelques maisons ici et là, des bars et des magasins bien ordinaires. Le seul fait notable était le nombre important de plantes mis à disposition pour la décoration. Il y en avait parti, des guirlandes de fleur reliaient chaque établissement. Et dès que le soleil disparaissait, les fleurs dégageaient de la lumière phosphorescente. Magnifique. Mavelle décida de s'habiller un peu et faire une tour.

L'après-midi fut donc dédié au shopping. A son retour à l'établissement, elle fut plus que surprise d'y découvrir l'équipage du Roux au grand complet à festoyer bruyamment pour un énième butin amassée. Mavelle haussa simplement les épaules, elle était en vacance et donc ce n'était pas son travail de les mettre à la porte. La rousse profita donc de cette fête improvisé pour se glisser jusqu'au bar et se commander une bonne pinte de bière. Les pirates n'avaient évidemment pas pu louper l'entrée de Mavelle, avec sa chevelure flamboyante difficile de faire discret.

L'ambiance régnant dans la taverne était assez apaisante. Les rires et les chants, même s'ils étaient provoqués par des pirates, étaient réconfortants dans un sens. Ça changeait de l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre les murs de la base. Elle porta sa pinte à ses lèvres bien décidé à abuser un peu de l'alcool. La bière était excellente ici. Mais quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas la laisser déguster le liquide tranquillement. Un homme la bouscula avec force et sa boisson lui glissa des doigts, s'écrasant sur son chemisier.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ragea-t-elle en se retournant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! »

Mavelle se retourna prête à gifler comme il le fallait le cloporte qui gâchait cet instant de paix et se figea brusquement.

« Navré. S'excusa-t-il. »

Que cet homme soit Ben Benckman ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Mavelle le gifla violement. Evidemment et sans surprise, il esquiva facilement l'attaque, contrairement à celui qui l'avait poussé et se tenait derrière.

« Non mais ! »

Le gris ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant son capitaine embrasser le bar avec fracas. Mavelle prit la serviette que le barman lui tendait et essaya d'essuyer la tâche en marmonnant. Ben la regardait faire avec un petit sourire et lui tendit son paquet de cigarette. Elle fronça des sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas, le jaugeant.

« Je ne vais pas vous mordre.

_Qu'elle étrange façon d'aborder une femme. Lui rentrer dedans, gâcher une bonne bière et ensuite lui proposer une cigarette.

_Je n'avais pas prévus de quitter ma chaise. »

Mavelle le regardait d'un air peu convaincu.

« L'excentrique me servant de capitaine a décidé de me faire sortir et alors que j'allais mer servir à boire, il m'a poussé vers une charmante demoiselle qui était présente ici depuis le début contre mon gré. Mais vu que la dite demoiselle vient de lui mettre une sévère correction, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

_Ah ?

_Je vais simplement la remercier en lui offrant un verre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâchée pour refuser.

_Diantre mais qu'elle idée saugrenue. S'indigna la rousse en le regardant avec ahurissement. Seulement un verre ? »

Le pirate ricana avant de lever la main pour passer commande. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter calmement. Mavelle fut d'une prudence mesuré, elle donna quelques détails de sa vie en modifiant certaine partie. Le second du roux ne doutait pas de l'intelligence de cette femme, il y avait quelques choses d'étrange derrière ses pupilles. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle n'était pas menaçante. Et puis, elle n'était pas moche non plus, un bon petit bout.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Mavelle décida qu'il était temps de monter dans sa chambre. Ben la regardait faire avec un petit sourire, il décida finalement de la suivre après avoir capté son coup d'œil. Le second de l'empereur termina son verre cul-sec et partit à sa suite. Il la retrouva dans le couloir appuyé contre une porte qu'il devinait être celle de sa chambre. S'approchant pour venir passer sa main derrière la nuque de la rousse, il plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient alors que les mains de Mavelle remontaient le long des bras musclés du gris. Elle effleura sa cicatrice du bout des doigts avec curiosité, il s'écarta avec une légère grimace avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Mavelle. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Mavelle s'écarta un peu pour ouvrir la porte et le laisser entrer. Ben la souleva, passant un bras sous ses fesses avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de pied et l'allonger sur le lit. Il nota que la porte était fermée et que les sacs de la rousse étaient déjà faits dans un coin.

« Tu voyages ? Etrange pour une secrétaire.

_Je suis en vacance. Ce n'est qu'une étape ici. »

Elle le sentit remonter sur son ventre, la faisant frissonner et rougir mais elle ne se laissa pas pour autant dominer. D'un mouvement souple, la rousse réussit à prendre le dessus, prenant le pirate au dépourvus. Les doigts de la femme remontaient doucement, redessinant le contour de son muscle à travers le T-shirt noir. Elle fit glisser le tissu pour permettre à l'homme de le retirer sans grande difficulté. Ses cheveux glissait délicatement sur sa peau mat alors qu'elle descendait doucement jusqu'à son bas ventre, déposant quelques baissez çà et là pour le faire réagir.

Ben grogna un peu en remarquant que pas un seul instant elle ne vint toucher sa virilité. Elle se jouait de lui, elle le faisait languir comme il avait rarement connu. Un sourire carnassier vint prendre place sur ses lèvres et il échangea une nouvelle fois les positions, retirant le haut bien trop encombrant pour embrasser la poitrine de son amante. Mavelle sursauta en sentant ses doigts venir caresser son intimité, caressant sons clitoris pour lui arracher de langoureux gémissement très agréable à entendre. Il continua de la caresser et la vit se contracter soudainement.

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de lui provoquer, il retira rapidement son bas et le sien. Mavelle reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. En le voyant au-dessus, un petit déclic se fit et elle fit une nouvelle fois un échange de position. Elle détestait être dominée. La rousse embrassa le gris avant de s'empaler d'elle-même sur le membre dressé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant doucement les yeux, il se redressait un peu pour embrasser sa peau alors qu'elle commençait à se mouvoir.

Mavelle se blottis alors contre le cou du gris. Gémissant doucement en prenant un peu plus de couleur. Ben continuait de passer ses mains sur cette femme très intéressante. Elle l'intriguait grandement, il y avait de très petites incohérences dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur sa vie. Ça la rendait, d'une certaine façon, inaccessible. Il était curieux de savoir à quel point mais pour l'heure, il avait toute la nuit pour en profiter. Il ne devait pas gâcher un seul instant de cette chaleureuse étreinte.

* * *

**Ta da !**

**J'espère que tout ceci vous à plût. Moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tous cas.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le retour sera explosif. **

**Je vous laisse imaginer un peu et me faire part de tout ça dans une review.**

**Sur ce, à Dimanche pour le final de "Tender Lady and Mighty Hawk" !**

**Je vous conseille préalablement de préparer vos mouchoirs ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir._**

**_Lecteur, Lectrice._**

**_Larmes-Noire est fière de vous présenter le nouveau chapitre de Secretary, c'est le dernier (normalement) au rythme lent puisque Mavelle va enfin pouvoir bouger et enquêter. _**

**_Le couple principal va bientôt se dessiner également et je sens que sa va être drôle. _**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

Elle sentait un bras sur sa taille, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et l'énergie vitale de son amant. C'était agréable d'une certaine façon. Mais elle ne devait pas rester, c'était bien trop dangereux. Mavelle se releva sur ses coudes pour le regarder un instant, Ben dormait à point fermé. Si la rousse le voulait, elle aurait très bien pu essayer de le tuer mais connaissant le niveau de cet équipage, elle se serait probablement fait massacrer. Elle glissa rapidement la pulpe de son doigt sur le visage de son amant de cette nuit, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, au moins, elle aurait pleinement profité de sa petite escapade. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les pirates étaient vraiment très doués de leurs mains, lui plus particulièrement. Mavelle se pourlécha les lèvres avant de les déposer très rapidement sur le front du gris.

Sans attendre le réveille de l'homme, la secrétaire retira le bras avec précaution. Il risquait de la retarder, lui poser un nombre important de questions et elle craignait, à juste titre, la colère d'un autre homme. Doucement, elle réussit à s'extirper de la prise chaleureuse du gris, attrapa ses affaires et les enfila avant de sortir de la pièce avec son sac sur ses épaules. Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'en bas et elle fut surprise d'y trouver Shanks. L'empereur la regardait avec un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Shanks fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant quitter la taverne sans se retourner, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais impossible de se rappeler où. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard, de toute façon, son second avait dû passer une très bonne nuit.

La femme remit son sac correctement avant de sortir de l'établissement en regardant attentivement si le roux ne faisait aucun geste suspect. Apparemment, il avait bien trop abusé de la bouteille pour songer à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Pour l'heure, elle se dirigeait vers le port, là où elle avait laissé son bateau. Elle y jeta sans aucun soin son sac et laissa la voile se gonfler grâce au vent. C'est très satisfait, qu'elle quitta l'île, laissant enfin un sourire fendre son visage. La rousse sortit alors de sa veste un paquet de cigarette et craqua une allumette pour en allumer une. Beckman n'allait sans doute pas être très content de ne pas retrouver son paquet mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Maintenant, la question était, comment son patron allait-il régir en la voyant revenir comme une fleur après trois jours d'absence non justifiée ?

« C'est inadmissible ! Partir ainsi pendant trois jours sans aucune explication ! N'avez-vous donc aucun sens du devoir ?! Vous avez déserté votre poste ! Refilé votre travail à plusieurs de subalternes non qualifiés ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?! » Hurla une nouvelle fois Akainu en frappant violement le bureau de la secrétaire, faisant légèrement fondre le meuble. « Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une idée des conséquences de vos actes ?!

_Je suis parfaitement aptes à les subir. » Annonça-t-elle sans même flancher. « Pour l'heure, il reste ça à signer. Avant de venir à mon bureau j'ai fait le tour pour récupérer la totalité de ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Tout est corrigé, confirmé et prêt à partir. Il ne manque plus que votre signature, Monsieur. » Termina la rouquine en lui tendant un stylo. « Avant de penser à ma « punition » faites donc autre chose que bruler mon travail. »

La remarque, certes justifiée, eut le don d'accentuer le froncement de sourcils de l'homme de lave.

« Je tiens a préciser par ailleurs, que j'ai fait un léger détour sur une île où l'agitation commençait à devenir plus qu'ingérable et où j'ai moi-même remis l'ordre du fait que nos propres troupes ne faisaient rien. J'ai mis quelques suggestions pour ceux qui seraient plus aptes à diriger cette branche.

_D'où vous permettez-vous de faire ce genre de chose ?!

_Mon travail n'est pas de compliquer votre vie mais de la rendre plus facile, à essayer de me discréditer vous n'allez que vous enfoncez ! »

S'en fut trop pour l'Amiral Commandant en Chef qui attrapa la rousse par la nuque pour la plaquer violement contre le mur derrière elle. Mavelle tenta rapidement de se dégager de la prise en sentant son coup être pris en étau. Akainu augmentait la chaleur de la pièce rien que par sa colère. La secrétaire avait l'impression d'étouffer bien plus qu'auparavant, elle sentait sa chair brûler très légèrement et durant un court instant elle eut peur. Mais elle comprit que c'était inutile d'essayer de se défaire de la prise, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Son insolence allait payer.

« Ne croyez pas pouvoir prendre autant de liberté que lorsque vous étiez au service de Sengoku, je suis beaucoup moins tolérant. Les écarts de conduite sont à proscrire. S'il vous vient encore une envie d'aller faire un tour, préparez un solide dossier pour le mériter ou encore tout simplement vos vacances ! Vous devez rester à votre place ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Ross ?

_Très, Monsieur. » Articula difficilement la rousse.

_Bien. »

Il la relâcha alors. Mavelle retomba lourdement au sol, elle toussa et cracha un peu de sang en se tenant la nuque. En entrant en contact avec sa peau, elle retient une plainte. Il l'avait brûlé à vif. Le brun saisit alors les dossiers avant de quitter la pièce au profit de son propre bureau. Laissant la femme seule à reprendre son calme temporairement perdu. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau pur en sortir un kit de premier soin. Elle utilisa son miroir de poche pour soigner et dissimuler les dégâts.

Elle n'en était pas à sa première blessure provoquée par une saute d'humeur. Une fois, elle avait réussi à user la patience de Sengoku au point de se faire éjecter du bâtiment et rejoindre la mer. Plusieurs côtes cassées avec sa clavicule et une fêlure au bassin. Elle avait ensuite put bénéficier d'une semaine de congé mais il fut long et trop douloureux pour en profiter. Elle n'aurait pas la même chance avec Akainu. Elle le comprenait maintenant, tout se jouait sur le fil d'un rasoir. Lui allait être bien plus « volcanique ».

Le silence qui s'était installé lui devenait pesant, elle se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer un bon bol d'air frais. Ses mains coincées derrière sa nuque à respirer calmement pour pouvoir reprendre des couleurs.

« Respire… doucement… » Répétait-elle pour elle-même.

Passant ses doigts sur sa peau et les nerfs à dénouer, elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle ne devait plus taquiner son supérieur avant un moment. Mais son corps la démangeait pile à cet instant et il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Son cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. Mais pour l'heure, elle devait juste rester ici. Encaisser et faire comme si de rien n'était quand il quémandait quelque chose, se taire, faire abstraction. Et quand enfin elle put quitter son bureau, elle fonça dans la salle d'entrainement du G-1. Dans le vestiaire, elle retira ses vêtements pour des plus confortables et sportifs.

Il n'y avait personne pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle mit ses écouteurs et frappa dans le sac de sable avec rage. Elle laissait enfin la colère prendre le dessus et ressortir. Le claquement des coups contre l'objet résonnait parfaitement mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le son de sa musique. Chacun de ses muscles étaient sollicités, elle ne devait en laisser aucun au risque de le regretter plus tard lors d'un combat.

« Rester à ma place ! » Marmonna-t-elle. « Rester à ma place ! »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce goujat ?! Elle savait parfaitement où elle était ! Elle savait parfaitement les limites qu'elle ne devait pas franchir ! Elle avait sué sang et eau pour obtenir cette putain de place merdique qui la maintenant en vie ! De rage elle donna un nouveau coup de le sac et l'envoya s'exploser dans le mur un peu plus loin.

« Merde ! »

Elle se laissa retomber au sol un instant. Il l'avait humilié, non, dominé en force. Elle détestait ça ! Entre ses mains, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Cette sensation répugnante d'avoir l'impression d'être faible. Elle enfonça son visage dans ses bras un instant, laissant un long soupire lui échapper avant de relever les yeux et fixer un point invisible. Là, à cet instant, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui pour se rassurer.

Tsuru était partit récemment dans une base à South Blue et n'allait pas revenir avant longtemps. Hina était dans GrandLine à écumer les mers pour attraper le plus de pirates possible. Smoker faisait de même au G-5 dans le nouveau monde. Garp avait prit sa retraite et Sengoku aussi. Brandnew était trop occupé en ce moment avec cet « évènement » confidentiel dont elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir la moindre information et Kizaru aussi. Kuzan avait quitté la marine ainsi que Zéphir.

L'ancêtre lui manquait le plus. C'était toujours dans ces moments qu'il apparaissait, posant sa lourde main sur sa tignasse pour l'ébouriffer en riant aux éclats. Il lui donnait ensuite un coup dans le bras, ce qui l'avait fait grimacer lorsqu'elle s'était fait faire son tatouage, avant de lui proposer un verre et lui remontait le morale d'une de ses phrases : « Ne laisses pas des abrutis zapper ton moral. Ta force viens de toi et toi seule mais ce sont ceux qui te sont chers qui te renforce avec le temps. ». Puis il y avait eu cet incident. Zéphir avait été le premier à venir.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. C'est dur, tu as l'impression que ton cœur se transforme en pierre et ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. Mais continu de croire en la justice, elle sera rendu, même si c'est dans dix, vingt, trente ou quarante ans. Fait preuve de patience, chaque personne paie son crime un jour. »

Ce jour-là, elle se souvenait très clairement lui avoir répondu qu'elle s'était faite justice elle-même et que désormais elle continuerait de le faire même si ça signifiait être damnée et poursuivie jusqu'en enfer. Il était alors resté silencieux et le regard vague. Puis ils n'avaient pas bougé pendant plusieurs longues minutes, restant ainsi avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Sois plus rusée que ton ennemie, petite renarde. » Avait-il simplement dit. Et elle avait écouté ce conseil. Maintenant elle était là, seule avec ce chien rouge qui lui barrait le chemin.

« Contre-amiral Mavelle ? » Fit une voix incertaine.

Elle releva brusquement la tête en entendant cet appel, prise la main dans le sac. Lentement, elle se retourna manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque au pauvre garçon qui se retrouva finalement avec un bras sous la nuque.

« Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu pleurer ! Crois-moi ! Tu ne passeras jamais le seuil de Colonel, pire je peux te faire redescendre matelot !

_Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Pardon ! » Gémit le gamin. « Je ne dirais rien !

_Bien ! »

Elle le relâcha alors et se recoiffa rapidement. Gardant son regard perçant sur le gringalet. Colonel Kobby. Celui grâce à qui la guerre avait pris fin.

« Qu…quoi ?

_Tu devrais t'affirmer un peu plus. Si tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement, tu seras écrasé plus facilement qu'un œuf. » Déclara Mavelle.

_Bien Madame. »

Sans même lui accorder plus de faveur, elle enfonça sa main dans sa poche et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_Je venais m'entrainer Madame. Je… vous n'êtes pas la secrétaire dont tout le monde parle ? Le tyran des rapports et enquêtes intérieurs ?

_Bah dis donc ? T'es bien informé, lent à la réaction par contre.

_De ce que je sais on vous surnomme la renarde.

_Normal, j'en ai la crinière et les manières. »

Elle le jaugea encore un instant avant de soupirer, laissant un nuage de nicotine quitter ses lèvres, faisant grimacer le petit rose. Il faisait bien trois têtes de moins qu'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était elle-même pas « petite ». Elle arrivait facilement à l'épaule de Garp.

« Debout. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le colonel obéit sur l'instant avant de recevoir un coup en pleine poire. Il fut éjecté au sol dans un grognement douloureux. Là, Mavelle était franchement étonné.

« Normalement les gradés colonel utilisent le haki.

_Je viens tout juste d'éveiller cette capacité ! Je dois encore m'entrainer avec Garp-sensei !

_Bien, vu qu'il n'est pas là, je vais m'en charger. Ça va me défouler.

_Mais…

_Le principe est simple, tu évites mes coups. Vu ton gabarit, je te permets de garder les yeux ouverts. »

Et s'en suivit l'entrainement le plus douloureux que Kobby n'avait jamais subi. Autant avec Garp il dégustait mais là, cette femme était démoniaque ! Et il se répéta cela encore et encore alors qu'il quittait la salle d'entrainement la gueule et le corps en miette. Mavelle l'avait, par politesse, accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Au total, il n'avait évité qu'un seul et unique coup, le dernier. Le seul où Mavelle n'avait pas frappé comme une malade.

C'est donc très satisfait d'elle que Mavelle repartit dans sa chambre, paressant tranquillement en sortant le paquet de nicotine qu'elle avait chipé au second de l'équipage du roux. Elle humidifia ses lèvres un instant en repensant à l'étreinte chaleureuse du pirate et alluma une nouvelle barrette. La fumée envahit rapidement la pièce alors que la renarde saisissait un dossier dans une étagère au-dessus de son lit, se réinstallant correctement avant de commencer sa lecture.

« Projet Militaire Mondiale. » Commença-t-elle à mi-voix et pensive.

Évidemment, son entêtement dépassait les normes, pas questions d'être dans l'ignorance. Elle avait donc chipé l'objet de sa convoitise et désormais savourait la délicieuse sensation d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Plus elle parcourait les lignes, plus elle avait du mal à y croire, se redressant brusquement pour être certaine de bien lire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Mais c'est complètement insensé. » Murmurait-elle. « Inconcevable… »

Qu'était-il donc passé par la tête d'Akainu pour faire ça ! Réunir les chasseurs de pirates les plus puissants et les faires se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux ! Mais c'était stupide ! Donner les postes vacants à des vagabonds qui ne seraient peut-être pas très attaché aux thermes justiciers de la marine ! À la base des bases ! La majorité ne poursuivait les pirates que pour l'argent ! Ils étaient couards et malveillants, pas mieux que leur gibier ! Voir pire.

Mavelle repassa le rapport encore et encore, retirant les quelques cendres qu'elle pouvait faire tomber sur les pages. Elle qui avait cru que des trois, Akainu était le plus rationnel avec une certaine exagération dans le massacre de la vermine pirate, maintenant, elle avait la preuve que non et pouvait balayer toutes ses certitudes. Il était bien trop radical. Certes il fallait mettre quelqu'un dans les postes vacant mais là… C'était bien trop extrême !

Finalement, elle remit le dossier correctement, comme il était lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Maintenant, elle allait devoir ruser pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était au courant du projet. Ça n'allait pas être d'une grande difficulté. L'homme de lave ne lui demandait que de ranger, transmettre et écrire les papiers, sans oublier d'organiser les rendez-vous du plus pénible au moins préoccupant. Ennuyeux à mourir mais vu la situation, il valait mieux qu'elle obéisse.

C'est donc dans un ennui total qu'elle passa sa semaine, cherchant à s'amusant par tous les moyen dans ce sinistre bureau. En envoyant une boule de papier chiffonné dans une corbeille, jetant ses crayon dans une cible qu'elle avait peint à la va vite et regardant un point invisible vers le plafond. Comme la prudence était de mise elle faisait comme si de rien était lorsque son patron ouvrait la porte avec rage. Apparemment, l'impact des stylos contre le mur résonnait jusqu'à lui. Tant mieux, elle pouvait l'agacer et à long terme recevoir une mission pour être éloignée de lui.

« Contre-amiral Mavelle ? »

La renarde releva les yeux en voyant le marine pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_Nous avons reçu un rapport concernant un dénommé Aoi, le Vice-amiral Komir a demandé à ce qu'il vous soit transmis personnellement. »

Mavelle fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, pour que le dossier lui soit remis personnellement c'est qu'il devait être d'une grande gravité. Elle remercia l'homme tout en prenant le document, commençant à le feuilleter lorsque le messager fut partit. Son cour rata un battement, comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Elle se leva prenant sa cape pour sortir. Qu'elle idiote de penser qu'Aoi mort les enlèvements s'arrêteraient ! Il n'était qu'un chaînon dans une affaire bien plus énorme qu'elle n'y aurait pensé. Les disparitions avaient doublés depuis le décès de l'autre andouille. Il devait y avoir bien plus de monde impliqué.

Sbam !

La rousse fut arrêtée dans son élan par un bras puissant. Akainu lui barrait la route le regard sévère.

« Où pensez-vous aller ?

_Je… » Commença la rousse.

_Vous restez à la base. » Ordonna l'homme d'une voix menaçante.

_Mais…

_Vous restez ici ! Les chasseurs de primes vont arriver dans la journée, vous êtes chargé de les accueillir.

_J'ai…

_C'est un ordre. » Trancha l'homme de lave.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Mavelle ne put que plier mais foi d'elle, ce n'allait-être que temporaire. Quoi qu'il allait advenir pour la suite, elle irait enquêter et faire la lumière sur cette affaire. C'était très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme elle le voulait. Akainu lui tendit une pile de dossier.

« Les chasseurs arrivent dans quelques heures, vous allez m'accompagner pour les accueillir.

_Oui, le Projet Militaire Mondial. » Résuma la rousse avant de se mordre la lèvre tandis que son supérieur se retournait brusquement.

_Que… Qui…

_Herm… Bien sûr, je ne sais rien de ça.

_Ross ! » Ragea l'homme de lave.

_Mais vous l'aviez laissé là ! Juste devant moi ! C'était tenter le diable alors oui, j'ai désobéis et je l'ai lu. Si je trouve cette idée complètement déraisonnable ? Oui ! Faire entrer des chasseurs de primes dans le cercles des marines, c'est franchement risqué !

_Je vous avait ordonné de ne pas fourrer votre nez dedans ! »

L'homme de lave continua de la réprimander comme une enfant encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que las, Mavelle le fasse taire. Sakazuki ne vit rien venir. Les doigts de Mavelle s'agrippèrent au col du brun et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. La surprise se lit rapidement sur le visage d'Akainu, incapable de réagir. La renarde s'écarta finalement.

« Bien monsieur, je ne le ferais plus. Bonne journée. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le chien rouge était incapable de faire face à cet ennemi qui se révélait plus redoutable qu'il n'y croyait.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Alors ? Réaction ? Vous êtes morts de rire hein ?_**

**_J'ai hâte de vous retrouver (plus vite que vous ne le pensez) pour une prochain chapitre de Pupil of Hawk._**

**_Bisous !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir à tous. _**

**_Je voudrais déjà vous remercier pour vos avis sur le sondage, on a un égalité entre Ben et Akainu ^^ je vais profiter de ça pour m'amuser un peu. En commençant avec monsieur le pirate dans peut être pas si longtemps._**

**_Petit message pour celui ou celle qui à voté "Autre"... A qui pensais-tu ? _**

* * *

« Vous êtes grise. »

Mavelle arrêta de passer sa plume sur le papier pour relever les yeux vers l'homme qui avait pris la parole. Issho, l'un des nouveaux amiraux. Mavelle le trouvait plutôt charmant quoi que très étourdit et naïf, sans parler que son cas n'était pas favoriser par son état de santé. Il était aveugle et avait donc une vision unique. Elle avait compris qu'il pouvait percevoir la couleur d'une âme, blanche ou noir. Le bien et le mal.

« Et ? Interrogea la rousse en observant l'homme.

_C'est très rare. Un blanc pure ternis par la dureté du monde. C'est un plaisir de ne pas le voir.

_Dis ainsi, je vais être envieuse.

_Ou pas. Coupa le second gagnant du concoure. »

Ryokugyu était avachie sur le siège juste à côté de l'aveugle. Pour raison que Mavelle ignorait, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à le piffrer, le tolérer était déjà un miracle au vue de sa grossièreté. Depuis qu'ils avaient été conduits ici, après le combat impressionnant qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, ce mufle ne cessait de faire des allusions irrespectueuses à la rousse. Et, malheureusement, désormais ce cloporte était son supérieur, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'attaquer et l'envoyer voler à des lieux sous les mers.

« Hey ! Rouquine ? T'es secrétaire ? Dit, quand tu viendras chercher mes rapports, tu passeras bien sous le bureau ? »

Et il continuait encore et encore, ignorant le manque de réponses de la concernée. Ça l'agaçait particulièrement. Issho essayait de le calmer de temps en temps mais l'autre l'envoyait paitre simplement. Finalement il se leva et frappa violement le meuble de bureau pour faire réagir la renarde. La rousse releva doucement ses yeux de prédateur sans afficher ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotion. Le taureau vert s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisé avec une grande facilité.

« T'as répondu à l'autre donc tu n'es pas muette. Alors, une réponse serait plus que bienvenue.

_Un peu de considération et de respect le serait aussi, monsieur.

_Bien, Ryokugyu, votre désormais nouveau supérieur. Enchanté.

_...

_Ross ! Intervenu Akainu en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. »

L'homme de lave fronça les sourcils en voyant la proximité des deux personnages. La rousse put très clairement voir de la fumée se dégager du personnage, depuis le petit incident qu'elle avait provoqué, il était plus oppressant et, oserait-elle le dire, jaloux. C'était limite lorsqu'il la voyait parler avec un simple soldat.

« Oooooh ? Je gâche quelque chose ? Demanda Kizaru en arrivant.

_Non. Trancha l'Amiral Commandant en Chef.

_Mavelle-chan… Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Interrogea l'homme de lumière en se baissant pour faire rapidement la bise à l'intéressée.

_Plutôt bien. Je vois que c'est ton cas également. Répondit naturellement la secrétaire avec un sourire.

_J'aurais un petit service à te demander, Ma-chan. Ça concerne ce que tu m'as demandé de voir. Confia le brun en relevant ses lunettes.

_Je…

_Borsalino ! Aboya le chien rouge alors que les deux « heureux élus » pénétraient dans l'antre du gradé. »

Le singe jaune soupira, haussant les épaules avant de suivre en fermant la porte. Une longue discussion allait suivre pour ces hommes. Mavelle prit le dossier que Kizaru avait discrètement posé avant de se faire appeler. Elle le feuilleta rapidement. L'Amiral avait accepté d'enquêter un peu sur cette affaire à sa place. Akainu n'avait pas levé son interdiction de quitter la base. Même pour une heure. Une longue torture, très bien choisi.

Elle parcouru la liste des victimes des yeux. Bon sang, plus ça allait, plus les jeunes femmes se trouvaient être des fillettes. La plus jeune avait à peine huit ans. Mavelle grava dans sa mémoire la photographie de cette dernière. Elle passa ensuite au reste de l'enquête. Les dates des disparitions étaient toujours écarté d'environs six mois, le dernier était il y a quatre mois avec le décès d'Aoi, il y avait des chances pour que l'ennemis soient déstabilisés mais depuis, ils avaient déjà dû reprendre un « quotidien » normal. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse passer sous celui d'Akainu.

D'ailleurs, les éclats de voix s'entendaient jusqu'ici. Le taureau vert faisait tête au chien rouge au risque de sa vie. Elle se leva finalement en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Dans ses bras, préalablement préparé, les prochains documents qu'Akainu désirait recevoir. La porte s'ouvrit violement, Mavelle suivit les traces de son supérieur en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il était surtout en vexé par l'impertinence de son nouveau sou fifre. Les trois Amiraux étaient également derrière. Issho avait encore un peu de mal à avancer de par son handicap, il était encore désorienté dans ces lieux.

La renarde sentit alors quelqu'un taper son épaule. Elle se retourna vers son origine. Kizaru, un petit sourire lui échappa alors que le singe jaune essayait vainement de lui communiquer une information. En voyant cela, le taureau vers voulu faire de même mais sur un sujet bien moins élégant. Le tigre violet lui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le mouvement sans comprendre pourquoi son audition était perturbée par des mouvements aussi dissipé. Le spectacle que donnait ces hommes puissants étaient comique mais surtout, très humiliant pour leur dirigeant qui se retourna brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas finis vous deux ! Hurla-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas très clairement dire ce que vous lui voulez au lieu de tourner autour du pot et vous corrompre aux yeux de nos hommes !

_J'apprécie fortement sa silhouette et j'aimerais bien profiter de ses « talents » autre que dans l'administration. Annonça très clairement Ryokugyu sans une once de gêne. »

Les trois autres hommes se figèrent. Mavelle soupira fortement avant de se retourner, elle demanda l'autorisation, rapidement accordé à l'homme de lave et frappa le goujat avec force grâce à son haki.

« En premier lieu, je ne suis pas une pute dont vous pouvez disposer a tous va et en deuxième lieu pour bien mettre les points sur les « i », je ne couche jamais avec mes collègues de travails, qu'ils soient Mousses où Amiral. Vous n'avez donc aucune chance de vous approprier ma personne.

_Bien. Fit Sakazuki avec une sourire satisfait. Kizaru ?

_J'aurais besoin de Mavelle pour une mission d'infiltration. C'est la seule femme de son niveau dont le visage n'est pas encore connu du public et surtout, elle connait déjà les détails de cette affaire.

_C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Le chien rouge se retourna vers la rousse.

_J'ai déjà déposé un épais document la concernant sur votre bureau. Déclara l'interrogé en voyant enfin une opportunité de quitter les quatre murs de son bureau.

_Bien alors soit. Céda le brun en songeant qu'il valait mieux la laisser hors de portée de l'autre malotru.

_A vos ordres. Complétaient les deux soldats en le saluant rapidement. »

Ils quittèrent les lieux tous les deux.

« Le bateau part dans une heure. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes bagages et nous nous sommes déjà arrangé pour que tu sois prise en charge dès ton arrivé.

_Une seconde Borsalino. J'aimerais avoir plus de détail. C'est quoi ma couverture ?

_C'est là où tu ne seras peut-être pas ravi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé… ? Interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

_Tu vas devoir endosser le rôle d'une catin pendent plusieurs mois peut-être.

_D'où le fait que tu n'es rien préciser à Sakazuki et que l'on se dépêche pour atteindre le navire.

_Exactement. Confirma le brun en accélérant une nouvelle fois. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer d'être obligé de faire « ça » ?

_C'est un travail comme les autres. Et puis si ça me permet de mettre en taule ces enfoirés alors ce ne sera pas une grosse perte.

_Ooooh ? Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très impliqué dans ton travail, Mavelle-chan. »

Elle haussa les épaules en le suivant simplement.

« Tu risques de devoir mettre ta fierté de Marine de côté lorsqu'un pirate va te demander.

_J'ai déjà vu des putes, t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et j'accomplirais mon devoir.

_En espérant qu'il ne vienne pas tous gâcher.

_Qui ? »

Borsalino ricana sans pour autant répondre à la question. Il laissa Mavelle partir dans la cabine lui étant destiné. Le bateau quitta le G-1 au plus grand soulagement de la femme qui se retenu de sauter de joie et profita de cet instant de calme pour s'assoir dans un coin et lire tranquillement en sirotant un café avec l'homme de lumière. Il lui fit un résumé de ce qu'elle allait devoir chercher et lui donna les avis de recherche de ses proies.

« Ah, j'y pense. C'est qu'un détail mais l'île est sous la protection de Shanks le Roux. Informa Borsalino pour la plus grande surprise de la renarde.

_Et ça ne le dérange pas de voir débarquer des gamines dans les bordels ?

_Apparemment non. C'est à toi de découvrir comment ils font pour que les gamines apparaissent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Bien. Accepta la rousse en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse. Donc j'imagine que je vais devoir être très prudente ?

_Extrêmement. Il ne faudrait pas que l'équipage du roux te met à jour. Ce serait fâcheux. Méfie-toi de Ben Beckman surtout.

_Tu me conseilles ça parce qu'il est réellement dangereux ou parce que tu n'arrives pas à digérer le résultat de votre dernier combat ?

_Les deux. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas les priorités.

_Enquêter, trouver les fillettes, les libérer et écraser les méchants, bien évidemment, tous cela sous le nez du Roux.

_Voilà. Après, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils passent sur cette île mais bon… on est jamais assez prudent.

_Je ne dirais pas le contraire. »

Le brun la fixa encore un moment.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Ta cicatrice te fait toujours mal ?

_De temps en temps.

_J'ai appris que tu ne dormais pas correctement la nuit. Avoua le brun.

_Tu me surveilles ? Taquina Mavelle avec un léger sourire. Je vais bien « papa », je prends des somnifères. »

Borsalino haussa les épaules en terminant sa tasse avant de se resservir.

« J'étais présent ce jour-là.

_Comme Zéphir, Sengoku, Garp, Tsuru, Aokiji, Akainu et j'en passe. C'est moi qu'ai dû trier ce dossier dans les affaires classé après l'avoir relu de long, large et travers.

_Certes. On ne manquait pas de témoins pour cet incident.

_Je confirme. »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel. Soupirant rapidement avant de se poser une question.

« Sakazuki sait quel rôle je vais endosser ?

_Si tu as bien suivit mes instruction, il l'apprendra dans quelques jours.

_Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas assister au spectacle qu'il risque d'offrir à ce moment. »

L'Amiral ricana en confirmant, pour sa part, il se tiendrait le plus loin possible du G-1. La renarde soupira un peu avant de reprendre sa lecture, elle songea alors à cet homme. Ben Beckman… Une petite grimace s'installa furtivement sur son visage. Si elle le croisait, ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour elle. Elle lui avait dit être secrétaire, pas pute. Bon, elle avait une chance infime de tomber dessus. Elle se demandait par ailleurs comment il avait pris son levé en solitaire.

* * *

« Ben ? Appela Yasopp une nouvelle fois. T'es avec nous ?

_Hm.

_Oh. Taquina Lucky en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il pense encore à cette femme.

_Qui ? Demanda le métis qui s'était bien trop saoulé cette nuit-là pour se souvenir des détails.

_La rouquine avec une belle poitrine et des fesses… Doc se racla la gorge en captant le regard courroucé de son camarade. Herm. Une femme plutôt pas mal.

_Depuis quand notre second est perturbé par une nymphette ? Demanda le sniper en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

_Depuis qu'elle s'enfuit discrètement alors qu'il dort comme un bébé. Déclara Shanks en venant se mêler à la conversation. »

Là, Yasopp en restait bouche bée. C'était fortement inhabituel. En fait, c'était même extraordinaire, du jamais vu. Le gris lui-même devait s'incliner. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait ce coup. Il avait d'ailleurs plutôt coutume qu'il se déroule le contraire. Que lui se réveil et s'en aille. Qu'il laisse la demoiselle en plan comme le pirate qu'il était. Bref, cette femme-là, Mavelle, était encore bien plus intrigante.

Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'elle est réussie à s'enfuir sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Un rien ne le réveillait. Vieux réflexes de combattant oblige, il aurait dû se réveiller et la plaquer contre le lit. Mais non, rien, il avait dormit. Et depuis… C'était difficile de ne pas songer à cette renarde. Elle s'était jouée de lui et en plus, elle lui avait piqué son paquet de clope.

« Et il est repartit. Déclara Lucky en passant une nouvelle fois sa main devant les yeux du second. Jamais vu ça.

_Fait gaffe Lucky, un jour je vais m'entrainer, une de mes balles va se perdre et te tuer.

_Elle ne sera pas perdu. Ricana l'obèse avant d'arracher un morceau de son gigot à pleine dents.

_Mais du coup, capitaine, tu l'as vu partir le lendemain ? Interrogea le métis en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_Ouais. Elle est partit assez tôt mais comme j'avais le contre coup de ma beuverie donc j'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Fit le roux en riant nerveusement. Si t'avais vu la tête de Ben quand il est descendu. Je croix bien qu'il aurait passé les deux jours restant entre ses cuisses. »

Le dénommé soupira en s'allumant un bâtonnet de nicotine. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet rapidement, ça devenait bien trop personnelle à son goût.

« Ce n'est qu'une donzelle. Arrêtez de vous faire des films. Ce serait comme dire que Shanks est tombé désespérément amoureux de Claudia.

_Bien sûr que non, il se languit d'une amazone lui. Se moqua Doc. »

Et la discussion repartit sur son capitaine pour son plus grand bonheur. Le second se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre sa cabine et regarder la carte. Il releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Shanks avait réussi à se soustraire de l'attention de ses hommes. Il s'installa en face de son second avec un peu plus de sérieux.

« Cette femme, Ben, elle est dangereuse.

_Je le sais très bien. Mais c'est ce qui m'intrigue le plus. »

* * *

A des lieux de là, dans les G-1, un autre pensait à la rouquine. Mais dans des discours bien fleuris. Il tenait entre ses mains l'ordre de mission la concernant. Le papier commençait à se consumer entre ses doigts, tout comme son cigare entre ses lèvres. Il tremblait de rage. Mais c'était quoi cette idée stupide !? Faire passer l'une des leur pour une catin ! Elle en plus !

« Monsieur ? Hésita une petite voix.

_Quoi ! Aboya-t-il alors que de la lave s'échappait de son corps.

_Je... Commença la brune remplaçant la secrétaire attitré de L'Amiral Commandant en Chef.

_Si c'est pour dire des idioties vous passez ! Vous avez un travail à faire ! Faites-le c'est un ordre !

_B…bien. Pourriez-vous donc signer ces documents ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. »

L'homme de lave la foudroya du regard, l'incitant à quitter la pièce après avoir posé ces papiers. Elle se retira alors, croisant le taureau vert qui lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé. L'ancien chasseur de prime laissa son regard glisser sur la dame. Autant Mavelle était pas mal dans son genre, autant celle-là était une bombe ! Pas autant qu'Hancock, l'impératrice pirate. Des boucles brunes, un rouge à lèvres bien rouge et un décolleté très attrayant sans parler de la minijupe et des portes jarretelles bas résilles très voyant. D'après les rumeurs, celle-là n'avait pas besoin d'être invité pour passer sous le bureau. Il avait déjà essayé et était très satisfait de ses performances professionnelles. La brunette répondit par un sourire en se pourléchant la lèvre.

Evidemment, le nouvel Amiral n'était pas sa cible, elle désirait toujours le meilleur, encore plus si ça lui permettait de monter les échelons. Pour l'heure, elle préférait ce retenir, Mavelle l'avait pourtant prévenus par courrier qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante et très difficile à gérer. Là, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner pour l'heure. Mais elle se l'était juré, elle allait surpasser la renarde, peu importe les moyens ! Elle allait éclater la tronche de cette salope et en faire son esclave ! Une douce vengeance pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Vera ! Hurla l'homme de lave. »

Oh oui, un jour ou l'autre, Mavelle serait sienne.

* * *

« Son nom est donc Mavelle ? Hm. La patronne de l'établissement se rapprocha, jaugeant la rousse d'un œil sévère avec une moue boudeuse. Je n'aime pas ce nom.

_Vous pouvez changer, j'en demande seulement cent mille Berrys.

_Tu as vu son dos, elle est abimée et son tatouage peut déplaire. Et elle n'a que la peau sur les os ! Critiqua vivement la grosse femme. Sans parler des bleues et ecchymoses !

_Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. »

L'objet de cette négociation se tenait assise dans une petite cage en écoutant les deux personnes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quand la marine voulait infiltrer une taupe, ils ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens. Elle avait été rouée de coups la veille et sa tenue n'était autre que des guenilles. Et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ de la base, de ce fait, son corps s'était métamorphosé rapidement. Elle était dans un état peu reluisant. Disparu la fière marine, elle était maintenant une simple femme vendu pour le plaisir de ses hommes. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa futur propriétaire. Une énorme femme sur-maquillé et avec des cheveux réunis en un épais chignon. Elle utilisait un fume-cigarette et était presque recouverte par sa fumée. Un vrai pompier.

« La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'une rousse, que ta dernière avait clamsé après avoir tenté de s'enfuir.

_Mais j'offre tout de même de la qualité ! C'est un établissement de luxe ici ! S'indigna la patronne.

_Mais vous avez touché sa peau ? Douce comme il y a pas, la cicatrice sa lui donne une certaine prestance.

_Bon, soixante mille mais ce sera tout. Proposa la femme. Pourquoi elle a l'air aussi endormit ?

_On l'a drogué par précaution mais je pense qu'elle va se laisser faire maintenant. Nourris, logé et blanchis, c'est le rêve par rapport à l'endroit où on l'a trouvé. »

Il y avait aussi ce détail, la drogue. Elle voyait flou et tournait sur elle-même, enfin, c'était son impression. Heureusement, elle était encore consciente de ce qu'elle entendait. Après pour la vision… C'était une autre histoire.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaires avec vous « patronne ».

_Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_De ce qu'on a compris, une trentaine mais elle fait beaucoup moins.

_Je confirme. Bah, elle servira au fauché dans le pire des cas. Déclara la dame en sortant une liasse de billet de son décolleté pour en faire le compte. »

Mavelle fut sorti de sa cage, retenus par des bras pour qu'elle ne rejoigne pas le sol. Elle avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Sa lui faisait de la peine rien que de s'imaginer. Les personnes la portant la trainèrent jusqu'à une minuscule pièce. La patronne entra a son tour avec une petite bougie.

« Bien, dès qu'elle en est capable, vous la faites se laver et après vous camouflerez les dégâts avant de la nourrir et me l'amener. Je lui expliquerais ensuite ce qu'elle devra faire.

_Bien patronne. »

Les pas de l'imposante dame s'éloignèrent, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna.

« Vous lui direz que maintenant elle s'appelle désormais Celya. »

* * *

**_Voilà ^^ fin du chapitre. Un petit commentaire ?_**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**_Kimberly-Kuzan_****_ ; Eh oui, JE suis démoniaque. Et non, Akainu n'est pas habitué à ce genre de méthode. Mais je préviens maintenant que Mavelle refuse depuis une ancienne histoire de sortir avec un collègue. _**

**_Hilve_****_; Mais attend toi à pire. Mavelle va lui retourner le coeur à de nombreuses reprises._**

**_Chesca-Shan_****_; Oui, je suis sérieuse, elle l'a embrassé. Agréable et bien disons qu'il a été si retourné qu'il n'a pas pensé à réagir avec plus d'intensité. Pour Kizaru, lui et Mavelle ne partage qu'un lien fraternel, pas plus. _**

**_La vague folle;_****_ Bientôt il y aura de l'action et du sexe ! Et plein de scène de combat gore... ou pas._**

**_Aria-chanforever_****_; Oui, elle le lui a coupé mais t'inquiètes c'est pas ça qui va lui faire perdre la parole._**

**_Minimilie;_****_ C'est vrai qu'en ce moment fanfiction bug pas mal. Je gère, je lui trouverais une place à notre petit tripe. En tous cas, je vais faire de mon mieux._**


End file.
